Once Upon a Rose
by MoHiggins18
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Rose. This rose was no ordinary rose, but a rose that was an enchanted one. It was kept in the heart of a castle which was placed under a powerful spell and all who lived there. The rose kept the curse and cold heart of the Beast lingering there beating until its 21st bloom. Only love can conquer. But who could ever love a Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,

A young Prince lived in a shining castle.

Although he had everything his heart desired,

The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night,

An old beggar woman came to the castle

And offered him a single rose In return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance,

The Prince sneered at the gift,

And turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,

For Beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again,

The old woman's ugliness melted away

To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,

For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment,

She transformed him into a hideous beast,

And placed a powerful spell on the castle,

And all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,

The beast concealed himself inside his castle,

With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The Rose she had offered,

Was truly an enchanted rose,

Which would bloom for many years.

If he could learn to love another,

And earn her love in return

By the time the last petal fell,

Then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast

For all time.

As the years passed,

He fell into despair, and lost all hope,

For who could ever learn to love...

A Beast?


	2. Chapter Two

*Molly's POV

My eyes scanned over the contents on the pages. "What are you reading?" A girl in my class asked. I looked up at her and smirked "Oh, about two lovers in Fair Verona." She raised a brow "Sounds boring." I sigh and look at the books I have. A book of poetry from Edgar Allen Poe, The Odessy, and even my copy of the second Hunger Games. As I looked up at the fellow college classmates passing me by giving odd glances. I was always the girl at parties who would sit on a couch and read. That is if I ever got invited to parties. I wasn't someone who had friends or was considered someone at all. I was a nobody,an odd ball, the weird quiet girl who's world existed in her books.

"Ah, there you are." Came a voice. I rolled my eyes at Gavin's voice. He was a junior in college and full of himself. Just because he had a jersey and the girls thought him perfect and oh so handsome, but he has money. That's all he has. Money and some form of charm that every girl falls for. Every girl but me. "Hello there book worm." Gavin said taking my book from me. I rolled my eyes but smiled "Gavin may I have my book please?" He flipped through all the pages. "Why would you read this? It doesn't even have any pictures." I sigh "Some like to use their imaginations." He laughed and tossed it back to me "Well, I've got more important things to do. By the way, were having a party tonight. You should come over. You know, we could hang out." I looked from his flashy smile and to the two girls under his arms. I smirked and looked down with a nod. While a part of me was happy he invited me I knew why he wanted me there. Not for me but because of my mothers money. After my father died his will money went to my sister and I but my mother had control over it. But then, my step father died and things were bad again.

"You know what, I would love to but I've got to get home and take care of my mom and...and my sister, so." I went to get up to leave when one of the girls called out "But you don't have a sister." I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes and one girl laughed a little "At least, not anymore." I closed my eyes and swallowed feeling the tightness in my throat. I then adjusted my bag over my shoulder and heard the little bell jingle. My sister had tied it on there as a joke. She tied it so tight the only way to get it off was to cut it, and I guess I never got around to it. "Bye jingle bells!" Gavin called. Kids laughed and my cheeks turned red and I hurried as fast as I could away from them. I then thought to myself "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Belle, huh, I like it."

"Mom, do you think I'm odd?" I ask. My mother sits at the coffee table sipping on her creamed drink. "Odd? You? No, where would you get an idea like that?" I shrugged and flipped through my phone as I sat on the couch "I dunno, I just don't feel like I fit in anywhere."

She sighed "What about Gavin? He seems to have an interest in you." I rolled my eyes "I can't believe a guys interested in me and he's a total jerk and dip wad!" My mom snorted and got up from the table and tossed me an apple. "Here, eat your apple and calm down. I was teasing." I bit into the sweet fruit and nodded flipping through Facebook "Uh huh." She opened the back door "I'm going for a run. Wanna come?" I smirked and laughed "Does this body look like it runs?" I asked gesturing to my short stature and curvy plump figure. Mother laughed and nodded "Okay,okay, I won't be long." I laughed as well "Alright, love you." She nodded "Love you too."

After my mom left an hour turned into a couple of hours, and a few phone calls turned into a dozen phone calls. I paced in my living room contemplating calling the police or not. As I chewed on my nails ready to head for the phone I heard a scream from outside and a howl ring out in the evening air.

I wasn't sure what it was. Daughter instincts or pure stupidity, now that I think about it I'm sure it was stupidity, but I threw on my shoes and dashed out my back door and into the thicket of the woods.


End file.
